Quartet
by C Waldorf
Summary: The four of them always knew who belonged to who. CBSN


Disclaimer: Gossip Girl and it's characters do not belong to me.  
A/N: My first GG story. Hope you guys enjoy it! I'd appreciate it a lot if you'd review after reading. Tell me what you think. :)

**Quartet **

Nate Archibald hated parties. He was back in New York for Christmas as were all the others. He was in his third year in Dartmouth and he hadn't seen his old friends in months.

"Nate!" A voice called as he entered.

He turned his head and saw Blair Waldorf standing in the doorway, greeting her guests. She organized this whole event and had specifically called him up to make sure he would come. He flashed her his gorgeous smile and leaned down to give his longtime friend and ex-girlfriend a peck on the cheek and a big hug. "I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?"

Blair returned his smile with one of her own. "I'm great. I'm having such a blast at Yale but you really should talk to that friend of yours," she told him, faking a sigh. "I'm having such a hard time catching up with my school work. And with him transferring to Yale next semester, I think I'll have a heart attack!"

Nate laughed, knowing that Blair didn't mean what she said. "I'm sure you'll survive," he replied, ruffling her perfectly curled hair, much to the brunette's dismay. "Where is that devil anyway?" He looked around, seeing many familiar faces across the room but not the one he was looking for.

"Probably in the bar," Blair replied, trying to combing her hair with her fingers. "You go on ahead. I'll be there when I'm finished with this."

Nate nodded and made his way to the bar, stopping on several occasions to exchange small talk with other guests. When he reached the bar, he came face-to-face (or should I say back?) with Serena van der Woodsen's long luscious wavy blonde hair.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you, sitting all alone in a party like this?" Nate asked, his voice husky as he slid in the seat beside hers.

"Look," Serena said calmly, setting down her martini. "Do me a favor and ge- NATIE!" The blonde jumped from her seat and hugged her friend with all her energy. "My, my," she held him by the arms and looked at him up and down. "And they said you couldn't get any more gorgeous!"

He gave the blonde before him a once-over, trying hard to stop the blush that was rising in his cheeks from her compliment. She looked gorgeous, as usual, in a red Chanel dress that stopped mid-thigh. "I should say the same to you."

Serena gave him a smile as she and Nate settled in their bar stools once again. She took another sip from her martini. "How have you been?"

He ordered a drink and told her about the latest things that went on in his life. He talked about the lacrosse team, his roommate, ho wasted he was at the last party. "And you," he turned to the girl beside him. "How have you been?"

Serena answered him, telling him about everything going on in what she calls her crazy life and Nate noticed that Dan wasn't mentioned a single time. Chuck had told him about the two breaking up but he really didn't think about it until now. The break-up that the entire Upper East Side knew would happen, happened.

"There you two are!" Blair exclaimed as she made her way towards the two blondes with Chuck Bass following behind her. The two boys then exchanged hugs and pleasantries.

"We want you two," Blair pointed towards Nate and Serena. "To be in front of the stage in about ten minutes."

"Blair and I are going to make a little announcement." Chuck's hands made their way around Blair's waist, kissing her neck.

Blair giggled and grabbed his hand, making their way to their parents before she turned to them again. "Ten minutes," she said again, looking directly at Serena.

Serena laughed. "Hey Nate," she turned from the two lovers, who were now out of site, to the boy beside her.

Nate raised his eyebrows in reply, waiting for her to continue.

"Isn't it weird for you to see Chuck and Blair ending up together?" She asked.

"It was at first," Nate replied, shoving his hands inside his pockets. "But when I really thought about it, the two of them really belonged to each other, you know?"

Serena nodded. "I know what you're talking about. And it's great that there's no tension or anything."

Nate shrugged. "There's no way I could get mad at them. Outside of my family, they're two of the three people I'd give up anything for." He said sincerely, his voice more of a whisper.

Serena smiled, holding his hand. Somehow, she knew she was the third person Nate was talking about. "Come on," she said, bobbing her head towards the stage where Blair and Chuck were calling everyone's attention.

They both stopped directly in front of the two brunettes, who were both standing on a platform, as they both smiled at the two. Blair started to thank everyone for being there as Chuck stood beside her, letting her have the attention they all knew she loved.

"I'd also like to say," Blair took Chuck's hand as they both shared a loving look. "Chuck and I are getting married!" She practically squealed as the surprised audience started applauding while the two shared a kiss.

Nate and Serena made their way up the platform to congratulate them.

"Oh my God!" Serena screamed as she hugged Blair and the two jumped and squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

Blair returned her wide smile with one of her own, taking both her hands into her own. "S, I want you to be my maid of honor."

Serena could hardly contain her joy. "Wow. Really, B?"

"You're practically going to be my sister now," she replied, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "Of course, I'm sure!" Serena squealed again, giving her another hug.

Nate and Serena exchanged places as Serena gave Chuck a big hug. "Good catch, bro!" She complimented her step-brother.

"Thanks, S." Chuck replied, smirking. "But I'm sad to say that the late night visits to each other's rooms must come to a stop."

"Life must go on," Serena replied, sighing. Their incest jokes were now used as a way of bonding. "But still, I'm so happy!" She gave him another hug.

The two brunettes were then whisked away by other people who wanted to congratulate them. Serena and Nate made their way back to the bar. "Say hello to the maid of honor," Serena announced proudly.

"Say hello to the best man," Nate countered as the two of them laughed. They ordered another round of drinks, ready to celebrate the engagement of their two best friends.

They spent an hour or two alone together, sitting and laughing like they always used to do. And Nate suddenly realized that he was feeling the fluttering in his stomach. Were these the butterflies Chuck always talks about?

"Want to dance?" He asked Serena, offering his hand.

Serena smiled, taking his hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Don't you think it's weird?" Chuck asked his fiancée as he twirled her in the dance floor.

"What is?" Blair asked as he pulled her close to him.

"That in the end, it's you and me." He then turned his head towards the couple a few feet from them who looked to be in their own world. "And it would be Nate and Serena."

Blair looked at what Chuck was looking at and felt herself smile. "No."

"No?" Chuck asked, giving her a confused look. If he remembered correctly, it was Blair who had her whole life planned outwith Nate being her husband.

"No," Blair repeated. "Because when I really think about it, I always knew I belonged to you. Just like Nate and Serena will realize they belong to each other."

Chuck grinned, falling in love with her all over again. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

Two months later, to the surprise of everyone but two smirking brunettes, Nate Archibald and Serena van der Woodsen announced their engagement.

**End. **


End file.
